<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deep throat’s lyrics by aligator_person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270715">deep throat’s lyrics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator_person/pseuds/aligator_person'>aligator_person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Wow, please don’t read, somehow not the worse thing I’ve written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator_person/pseuds/aligator_person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deep throat’s lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mother">my mother</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly on the beat<br/>Hump me, fuck me<br/>Daddy better make me choke (You better)<br/>Hump me, fuck me<br/>My tunnel loves to deep throat (It do)<br/>Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick it)<br/>I want to eat yo' dick (I do)<br/>But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't)<br/>So I'ma pick it up with chopsticks<br/>Mouth wide open, mouth wide open<br/>Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist<br/>Mouth wide open, mouth wide open<br/>Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence<br/>Mouth wide open (Ah), mouth wide open (Ah)<br/>Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist<br/>Mouth wide open (Ah), mouth wide open (Ah)<br/>Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence<br/>My fingers in it, gentle (Yeah)<br/>Explore this nigga mental<br/>I'ma write my name on his dick (His dick)<br/>Don't need a pen or a pencil (No, I don't)<br/>All I need is my body (My body)<br/>My pussy pink just like salami (Ooh)<br/>Don't need no drink to get naughty (No)<br/>'Cause bitch, I'm not Bill Cosby (I'm not)<br/>My pussy mean, and it's clean (It is)<br/>I'm not a squirter, I cream (Squirts girl)<br/>Keep it smelling like baby wipes<br/>I never smell like sardines (Ew)<br/>This will never fucking end (It won't)<br/>Ballerina that dick when I spin (I do it)<br/>I fucked this nigga so good<br/>I ain't swallow one kid, I think I swallowed twins (Ah)<br/>Hump me, fuck me<br/>Daddy better make me choke (You better)<br/>Hump me, fuck me<br/>My tunnel loves to deep throat (It do)<br/>Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick it)<br/>I want to eat yo' dick (I do)<br/>But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't)<br/>So I'ma pick it up with chopsticks<br/>Mouth wide open, mouth wide open<br/>Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist<br/>Mouth wide open, mouth wide open<br/>Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence<br/>Mouth wide open (Ah), mouth wide open (Ah)<br/>Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist<br/>Mouth wide open (Ah), mouth wide open (Ah)<br/>Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence<br/>Just come put it down my butt (My butt)<br/>Let's shoot a movie, no cuts<br/>Ride the dick, get my nipples licked<br/>That's breastfeeding while we fuck (Sexy)<br/>Finna get the dick wet and firm (Firm)<br/>You better sweat me out of my perm (My perm)<br/>Can't wait 'til it's my turn<br/>I wanna blow bubbles with sperm<br/>Wanna hit it from the back<br/>Let me arch my back<br/>Once I arch my back<br/>That mean attack this pussy<br/>Don't need a porn star<br/>'Cause I'm the moderin'<br/>All my spit on his dick<br/>Sound like I'm gargling<br/>Make him bust three nuts, is the test (Ah)<br/>My panties stuck in my ass (Ah)<br/>So I pulled them down to show him the pearl<br/>Made his pubic hairs curl fast<br/>Fuck this pussy<br/>Fuck this pussy<br/>Fuck this pussy<br/>Come fuck this pussy<br/>Fuck this pussy<br/>Fuck this pussy<br/>Fuck this pussy<br/>Come fuck this pussy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>